Användare:KoopaLiz
Sup. I am VanaSWE, this wiki's administrator. Well, I'm abusing three accounts for whatever reason, but this is the one I use the most. I only use 8ju when necessary and Yaber only when I have to do something that requires the founder's account. The info below is old and in Swedish, and I don't bother updating it except for fixing certain errors. TIOQHTIOWEHRIH.PNG (map of the area north of nebauz) Articles to remember (update when more articles are found): * currently none Templates to add (and eventually use when needed): * currently none Om mig * Namn: * Ålder: -- * Gillar: -- * Undersidor: Sandlåda1, Sandlåda2, Sandlåda3, Unsolved Mysteries, Unused pictures and strings, Wanted pages, Test1, Test2, Pet's School Biographical Database, Debug features in F-1 World Grand Prix II, Character infobox test, kkrillepapa's world, Xxritium islands, Vanalker's Room, Vanalker characters database, TrackMania Tracks, Vanalker characters Nyheter Som KoopaLiz :Rubriken uppdateras ibland när det har kommit en nyhet eller något annat som händer December 2012: 1 december: Arkivet för december öppnas idag! November 2012: 1 november: Arkivet för november öppnas idag! Oktober 2012: 19 oktober: Kan numera nästan inte skriva "n". Liksom "p". 12 oktober: Datorn tramsar för fullt igen! Jag kan nästan inte skriva p. Det blir inga filmer för tillfället. Fler filmer kommer när datorn har börjat gå som vanligt igen! 1 oktober: Arkivet för oktober öppnas idag! September 2012: 1 september: Arkivet för september öppnas idag! Augusti 2012: 1 augusti: Arkivet för augusti öppnas idag! Juli 2012: 1 juli: Arkivet för juli öppnas idag! Juni 2012: 1 juni: Arkivet för juni öppnas idag! Maj 2012: 1 maj: Arkivet för maj öppnas idag! April 2012: 1 april: Arkivet för april öppnas idag! Mars 2012: 1 mars: Arkivet för mars öppnas idag! Februari 2012: 1 februari: Arkivet för februari öppnas idag! Januari 2012: 2 januari: För några dagar sen höll jag på med Search of the Dead Man del 2. Nu kommer jag också att arbeta med mer saker, som att spela andra spel, ta nya bilder och så vidare... 1 januari: Arkivet för januari öppnas idag! December 2011: 16 december: Jag håller på att skapa två undersidor. Om du kollar där så ser du vad jag har gjort. 1 december: Arkivet för december öppnas idag! November 2011: 23 november: Nu är det slut med TrackMania. 6 november: Trots att Icanorden har slutat ladda upp videoklipp så tog jag över den delen. Reklamfilmer som Bögdejt, del 3, Golfkyckling, Bögpris, del 1 och Bögpris, del 2 skapades av mig. Oktober 2011: 29 oktober: Windows Processor Window kommer att släppas den 3 november 2011 och idag sade Ficrosoft att det officiella namnet kommer att bli Windows 9. 27 oktober: Imorgon är det dags för Pengarna på bordet! 25 oktober: För bara några dagar sen skapade jag en ny wiki som heter "Lenton Wiki". Namnet kommer ifrån "Lenton'''sson". Nu när YaberOlan Wiki har fått 800 artiklar ska jag göra en tabell där du kan se vad som händer med mina konton och alla de andra. 16 oktober: Man måste tänka lite innan man skapar ett konto! 1 oktober: Arkivet för oktober öppnas idag! '''September 2011: 25 september: The Bad Forest håller på att skapas, men jag har inte börjat göra det ännu. Jag har dock spelat in serien. City Of Rampage och Olkov's Farm startas om till nya serier med samma namn. 23 september: Ingenting som förändras på denna wikin, men jag ska bara säga att ibland kan du inte redigera artiklar och du kan inte heller chatta. Det tar lite tid att fixa problemen, men wikin är lugn och just nu är problemet fixat. 17 september: Det är dags för ett nytt utseende. Vi får säga hejdå till det gamla som byttes ut mot en ny. En ny logotyp har också anlänt. Det finns dock en bugg: när du ska redigera en artikel vill den förstora sig själv. Jag vet dock inte när jag ska ändra logotypen så att den inte kan bli så. 11 september: Startsidan kommer att se annorlunda då jag lägger in en bild på World Trade Center då det är tio år sedan terrorattacken skedde. Jag ska hitta en bild först och sen ladda upp. 9 september: YaberOlan Wiki har fått en nytt redigeringsverktyg som fungerar. Källläget finns dock kvar så att jag kan redigera koder och mallar. Trots detta så är jag fortfarande medlem på YaberOlan Wiki. 8 september: Detta var sista dagen då jag använde min gamla avatar. Nu använder jag istället en Marabou Mjölkchoklad-bild som avatar. Anledningen till varför jag bytte var att jag tyckte att den gamla avataren såg konstig ut. 1 september: Arkivet för september och KoopaLiz's nyheter öppnas idag! Juni 2011: 26 juni: Jag skapar mitt konto! Senare kommer jag att skapa artiklar. Som 8ju Juni 2011: 26 juni: Hejdå! Nu ska jag skapa ett nytt konto med namnet KoopaLiz! Maj 2011: 28 maj: Jag tar en bild på Yaberbook och så vidare... April 2011: 22 april: En ny logotyp för TV Kristian har skapats. Den börjar dock inte användas förrän senare ikväll. Frågor Här kan ni ställa frågor till mig. Jag svarar på alla frågor. Fråga 1: Har du Trackmania? Svar: Ja, det har jag men jag kan inte spela just nu. Det är så att bilden hamnar upp och ner. Men sen någon dag kommer jag att börja spela igen. Fråga 2: "Ersätt denna texten med din fråga" Svar: